


Every Time I Get Hot

by caviarandqueen



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian May, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Freddie Mercury, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviarandqueen/pseuds/caviarandqueen
Summary: I was in heat. Badly.And Brian was in rut.You already know where this is going.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Every Time I Get Hot

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, all Alphas, regardless of their assigned gender at birth (AGAB) have male anatomy, and all Omegas, regardless of their AGAB have female anatomy.

I woke up hot. Like skin-on-fire hot.

I glanced over at Brian, still asleep, thank goodness, before slipping into the bathroom. I never bothered to track my heats, they were too inconsistent and unpredictable for that. But as I stepped out of my pyjamas and into the shower, my worst fears were confirmed before I even turned the water on.

I was sure the reek of my pheromones would be enough to wake Brian, he had always had a strong sense of smell. But his ruts always fell before or after my heats, and we hadn't ever bonded, despite the years we had known each other. I rubbed my neck as I washed myself, imagining what that would be like, to be _that_ close with the alpha I had chosen for my mate.

The cool water of the shower helped to lower my body temperature a little, but I knew there was only one cure for this particular heat.

I shivered as I dressed, and paused before the bathroom door. I thought I heard...

"Freddie~!"

Yep, there it was.

"Brian!" I opened the door a crack. "Are you alright?"

The scent of Brian's pheromones was enough to send me to my knees, my head spinning. I opened my eyes enough to see my lover, his skin sweat-slick, his hair sticking to his face and neck, a pillow pressed between his legs.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" He called, and a low moan escaped my lips.

"Yes. Are you—?"

"Yeah. Can you walk? Do you want me to get you?" His voice didn't sound so weak anymore, and he wasn't shaking so badly.

"Can you?" I whimpered as the door opened and Brian scooped me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, s-something—"

He silenced me with a kiss. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." He smiled as he walked back to our bed, setting me gently down and curling up next to me. "Maybe now we can finally bond."

My skin flushed hot, and my ears flushed red. "I would like that. A lot, actually."

Brian pressed kisses to my neck, nuzzling the spot where my neck met my jaw, just below my ear. "That's where I'll put it." He whispered, his voice lower than usual, his eyes darker. "Do you want me to—"

"Now." I breathed in his scent, my head dizzy with need.

Brian chuckled. "Needy little one."

"Brian~! This could be our one chance to finally have kids, and you're calling me _needy_?!" I pouted. "Please, Brian. Give me your bite, your bond, and your—"

My words were lost as he bit down on my neck, mixed and mingled with the tears that pricked my eyes and the whimpers that escaped my throat. He bit down deep, deep enough that he wouldn't need to ever bite again, deep enough that no other alpha would ever be able to bite over our bond. I could feel something flow from his mouth, realizing then that it was the stuff secreted from his canines dripping into the wound. Then he licked it, wiping away any excess blood that was left. He nuzzled me, humming.

"How do you feel, my love?"

"Better, a little. Still hot."

"Mmm well, I think I know how to help with that." Brian grinned and kissed me deeply.

\---

Brian curled into me, his arms wrapped around me. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

I sighed, checking my phone for the fourth time. "The box said five minutes, but the internet says two." I grabbed the stick-like thing on the bedside table and flipped it over, then curled back into Brian.

"What does it say?"

I smiled. "Positive."

Brian grinned. "It worked! Your miracle heat worked!" He kissed me.

I kissed him back and laughed. "And your miracle rut!" I smiled. "It really worked." I whispered, shifting around so I was laying on my back. "Now all you have to do is wait."

"I can wait." Brian kissed my ear.


End file.
